


Unplanned

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness, Unplanned Pregnancy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob has big plans for his future with Reader. When those plans get derailed, Reader surprises him with something completely unplanned.





	Unplanned

Rob took a deep breath as he opened the lid to the small velvet box he held in his hand. He peered inside; admiring the ring that he had carefully picked out especially for her. Now, he was nervous. Was it the right one? Would she even like it? His mind raced with questions until they eventually turned into even bigger questions. Would she say yes? Was he moving too fast? Was this even what she wanted?

He closed the lid quickly, steadying his breathing now that he was sufficiently filled with anxiety over the entire thing. He had taken all the steps that led up to this point. He spoke with her family and asked for permission to marry her first. They were thrilled even though the two had been seeing each other for less than a year. Rob considered this as well. He really wasn’t sure if it was too soon. He just knew that he loved her and that he would never want anyone else. He was certain she felt the same way.

He had planned tonight out perfectly. He had spent weeks on it really. He made reservations to their favorite restaurant, he had the ring and the plan. No matter how nervous he was, he knew this was it.

* * *

When Y/N came home from work that evening, Rob immediately began to wonder if this was a good idea. She stalked into the house, making her way to their bedroom, looking a little worse for wear. He followed her, worried as he watched her change her clothes quietly. She hadn’t even said hi or given him a kiss when she came in.

“You okay?” He asked as she motioned for him to help her zip up her dress.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” she said flatly.

“You seem to be in a bad mood.”

“I’m just not feeling great today,” she replied.

“Are you sick?” Rob asked, heart sinking. “Do we need to cancel date night?’

“No,” she smiled. “I’m probably just hungry. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Nothing in this world could ever make me miss date night with my man,” she grinned. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his lips, making Rob feel a bit better about everything.

* * *

Rob made sure to start off their date by being the perfect gentleman. He pulled Y/N’s chair out for her, allowing her to sit first; and he made sure to order one of the best bottles of wine that the place had. If there was one way to Y/N’s heart, it was with a good bottle of wine.

She smiled sweetly at him from across the table, pleased to be there. At least she seemed a little less grumpy than she did when she got home. When the wine arrived, the waiter poured them each a glass and Rob held his up to toast her, both of them clinking their glasses together. Rob took a sip and watched as Y/N brought the glass to her mouth. She paused, her smile falling as she sat there for a moment, almost as if she couldn’t bring herself to take a drink.

“Is everything okay?” Rob asked.

“Yeah,” she mumbled as she placed her glass down for a second. “I just felt a little sick for a moment.”

She brought the glass back up and paused again. She didn’t take a drink, instead, she put her glass down and stood up quickly.

“Excuse me,” she muttered as she darted from the table to the back of the restaurant. Rob’s eyes followed her as she made her way to the restroom.

When she returned some time later, she sat back across from him and Rob could tell that she wasn’t well.

“Really, Y/N, are you okay?”

“I said I’m fine. The smell… it just made me a little nauseous.”

“Did you just get sick?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she replied honestly. “I feel better now though. Honestly. Let’s eat.”

They chatted as they waited for their meals, and when their food arrived, Y/N stared down at her plate for a moment. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth and Rob could see her act as if she was forcing herself not to be sick again.

“Honey-” he began. But, Y/N was standing again and darting back to the restroom.

Rob sat there, waiting for a bit longer. He had already asked the waiter to just make their meals to-go. There was no way he was going to let her try to make it through dinner if she was this sick.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled with the small velvet box, feeling discouraged now that his entire plan had been ruined. It wasn’t Y/N’s fault of course, but he still felt sad about it. His proposal would just have to wait.

* * *

When they got home, after Rob spent a few minutes convincing Y/N that she couldn’t try to sit through their date when she was rushing to the restroom every few minutes to be sick, Rob put their untouched meals in the fridge and helped Y/N change before getting her into bed. He brought her water and some crackers, hoping that it would help to ease her nausea at least. She chalked it up to possibly eating something bad earlier in the day. She wasn’t feverish or anything, which was good. Now, she was just tired. Rob changed as well, making sure to hide the ring in their closet in a place she wouldn’t look.

He had been holding onto it for quite a while, waiting until the perfect time to propose. Tonight was supposed to be that perfect night. He decided to just wait until he could plan another perfect moment; meanwhile, he had a sick girlfriend who needed him.

* * *

By the next morning, Y/N woke up feeling a bit worse. Rob made her breakfast, and eating seemed to help. He felt bad that he had to leave her for the day to get some work done. He asked her if she wanted him to cancel his plans, but she insisted that he just let her rest.

“I’ve been feeling like this off an on for the last week,” she admitted. “Today and yesterday have just been the worst of it.”

“An entire week?” He asked, now even more concerned. “You didn’t say anything.”

“I’m not making a big deal out of and upset stomach,” she laughed. “Go. I’ll see you when you get home tonight.”

* * *

Rob spent his entire day worrying. He was worried that Y/N was sick and there was no one at home to take care of her if she needed it. He was worried that she had neglected to tell him how long her illness had been going on for. He was worried that he wouldn’t find another perfect moment to propose to her. Again, with all these worries, he was now worried about all of his original worries from the day before.

He managed to finish his day and head home. He walked through the front door to find Y/N sitting on the couch waiting for him. She looked up at him and Rob’s heart sank. She almost had a look of fear in her eyes as she sat there, wringing her hands together nervously.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He had no reason to believe that something was wrong. But he couldn’t get past the expression on her face.

“We need to talk,” she replied. Rob swallowed hard, making his way to the couch where he silently sat next to her.

Joining in on the thoughts he already had running through his mind were new ones. She seemed serious, and scared. Was she really sick? Was it more than just a stomach bug? Maybe it had nothing to do with any of that. Maybe she had found the ring and that’s why she was afraid. Maybe she knew that he wanted to propose to her and now she was going to let him down before he had the chance to. His heart raced as he looked at her, waiting for whatever it was that she was about to throw his direction.

“Something has happened,” she said softly.

“Oh god,” he breathed out. He held her stare, noticing that she now had tears welling up in her eyes.

“I didn’t expect it to happen, but here we are.”

“Y/N, what is it?” He asked. Now he was wondering if it was something completely different. He didn’t know if he could handle what he thought this was.

“Okay, so I told you I haven’t been feeling well.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, I sort of figured out why I’m not feeling well?”

“Are you okay?” He said quickly. “Y/N, are you really sick?”

“What?” She asked, sort of surprised by his concern. “I’m not like, dying or anything.”

“Jesus, you’re freaking me out here. What’s going on.”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out suddenly. She covered her mouth with her hands, now crying as she watched Rob and waited for his reaction.

“Y-you’re what?” He stuttered in return, the news not hitting him quite yet.

“Pregnant,” she replied. “I took a pregnancy test today, well, a few of them actually. They’re all positive.”

“And that’s why you’ve been sick?” Rob asked, sort of stunned as he let the realization sink in.

“Yes,” she answered, now crying a bit more openly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why would you be sorry?”

“I know we’re just dating. It’s too soon for this. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave.”

Rob stayed quiet as he considered the situation. He looked at her and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. He held up a finger to her as he stood up, indication that he wanted her to give him a minute. He rushed off to the bedroom, straight for the closet, where he found what he needed for a moment like this.

When he returned to the living room, he smiled softly at her, dropping down on one knee in front of her while she sobbed on the couch.

“Hey, no crying,” he said. He wiped more tears away before holding up the box to her. He opened it, revealing the ring inside. Y/N gasped and covered her mouth again, this time in shock rather than fear of telling her boyfriend that she was unexpectedly pregnant.

“Rob,” she breathed out.

“Y/N Y/L/N, we’re already starting our family together. So, will you also consider being my wife?”

“Really?” She asked as she smiled at him.

“I was going to propose on our last date,” he admitted. “It didn’t work out the way I planned it. Now is probably just as good.”

“This also didn’t work out the way either of us planned,” she chuckled as she looked down at her belly. “You still want to marry me even though we didn’t plan this?”

“I’ve always wanted to make you my wife,” he replied. He reached down and placed a hand over her belly. “This is just a plus.”

“I thought you’d be mad,” she said, “I was so worried that this wasn’t what you wanted.”

“I’ve always wanted you. All I ever wanted was a life with you. Sometimes life is just a little unexpected.”

“Then yes,” she grinned, her tears now turning into tears of joy. “I will marry you.”


End file.
